darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
200 million experience
200 million experience is the maximum amount of experience that a player can obtain in any one skill. The majority of players that have reached 200M experience have done so in either Thieving or Dungeoneering. If a player has 200M experience in a skill and another player achieves 200M experience in the same skill at a later time, the former will be ranked higher unless removed from the hiscores. With 200M experience in all 26 skills, a player would have 5,200,000,000 (5.2 billion) experience. There are currently players who have achieved the maximum amount of experience. A player who has level 99 with 200,000,000 experience in a skill has only one advantage over a player with 13,034,431 experience in that same skill, namely at 104,273,167 experience (the equivalent of level 120) in any skill they are rewarded with a master cape. The character's skill level remains 99 beyond 13,034,431 experience, except in Dungeoneering which yields additional levels and rewards beyond level 99, floors 51-60 can only be unlocked when the player reaches levels 100-120. First players to achieve 200 million experience in a skill Below is a list of the first players to reach 200 million experience in a particular skill. : Ironmen and Hardcore Ironmen First players to achieve x amount of skill(s) with 200 million experience : Ironman : Hardcore Ironman : Trivia * Without a level cap, 200 million experience points would get a player approximately 56.5% between levels 126 and 127. * Hunter was the first skill to be capped within a year of release. It took Momeydragon approximately 219 days to reach 200 million experience following its release 21 November 2006. * Divination is the fastest skill to have been capped in after release. It took 115 days for Drumgun to reach 200 million experience from 20 August 2013. * The skill that took the longest for a player to reach the 200 million experience cap is Constitution which was obtained by Deja Vu Xiii approximately 3056 days after the skill was released. * Halw Gnun is the only player who was able to achieve the Level 99 and 200M experience milestones first in the same skill (Herblore). * Islam Peace (then called Lover Romeo) was the first to achieve the 200M experience milestone in two separate skills on the same day. * On 22 June 2009, Deja Vu Xiii became the first player to achieve 200M experience in all melee skills. * On 18 March 2013, Suomi (Known as just S U O M I at the time; sometimes stylised S_U__O__M_I) became the first player to achieve 200M in all then-existing skills. At the time, this was 25, also making S U O M I the first player to break the 5 billion experience milestone. * On 6 April 2013, Dungeoneering became the first skill to exceed 1,000 players with 200m experience.http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Template:200mxp?diff=prev&oldid=7769188 * On 2 July 2014, Drumgun reached 200M experience on all of the skills in RuneScape. ** This player is the first player to achieve three milestones involving 200 million experience first; Summoning in 2010, Divination in 2013, and all 26 skills in 2014. * Training skills with 200M experience no longer produces experience drops; however, it still consumes bonus experience. See also * HiScores * Skill mastery * True skill mastery * Cape of Accomplishment * Milestone References fi:200 miljoonaa xp:tä nl:200 miljoen experience Category:Skills